


Winter Winds

by mcaulfield



Series: Sigh No More [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Post-BoD, Some Vampiric Themes But No Actual Vampires It's Just Death Magic Fam, Sort-Of Established Relationship But Not Quite, Suicidal Ideation, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcaulfield/pseuds/mcaulfield
Summary: With a new bond and new feelings, Jaina Proudmoore has one week to convince the leaders of the Alliance and the Horde not to execute Sylvanas Windrunner for war crimes. Allegiances will be tested as Jaina tries to reconcile how things have developed between herself and the Warchief.Sylvanas, on the other hand, has one week to figure out if she can even keep going.





	1. Jaina

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note of the tags!
> 
> This fic will deal a bit more directly with suicidal ideation than The Cave did, so do take care if that’s a sensitive subject for you. I’ll warn you when a chapter is going to deal more heavily with it.
> 
> This fic essentially picks up right where the previous fic in this series, The Cave, left off. If you haven’t read that, you might want to or you’ll most likely be a bit lost as we jump right in. Each chapter will have lyrics from the titular song, “Winter Winds” by Mumford & Sons. That quote will establish or mirror some aspect of the chapter it precedes, as it did in The Cave. But fret not, while the lyrics may seem dismal at first I promise there will be a happy ending.
> 
> Also there wasn’t supposed to be anything NSFW so soon oops...  
> Brief translation: quel'nor = high heavens (roughly, speculative)
> 
> Let’s get to it~

_As the winter winds litter London with lonely hearts,_  
_Oh, the warmth in your eyes swept me into your arms._  
_Was it love or fear of the cold that led us through the night?_ _  
For every kiss, your beauty trumped my doubt._

The sound of birds through an open window roused Jaina slowly. Looking towards their source, her eyes paused as they met smoldering red eyes that belonged to one Sylvanas Windrunner, leaning against the windowsill of Jaina’s bedroom, in far enough to the side that she was out of sight in the event of passers-by on the ramparts but close enough for the slight sea breeze to dance through her hair. Even in something as simple as leather legguards — and nothing else — she was beautiful, Jaina decided. _Tides, she’s probably beautiful in anything. Why do high elves get to be so gorgeous? Why does Sylvanas in particular get to look that good? Why is this suddenly all I can think about?_

Sylvanas smirked then — a typical, fang-featuring smirk so much like the ones she used at war councils yet... _so_ very different. From the undercurrent in Sylvanas’ energy to the lack of a steely glare, that smirk was _different._ It told Jaina that her moment of ogling had not gone unnoticed and most definitely had not gone un _felt. Shit._

“Do not be ashamed, little mage,” Sylvanas drawled, feline confidence seemingly replenished overnight. The Warchief pushed off the windowsill and slowly walked towards the bed. Jaina sat up, propping herself up on one arm. Her heart rate felt like it quadrupled when Sylvanas lifted her chin with one finger. She could have sworn that smirk softened a touch before she felt those cool lips gently pressing against her own. “I spent so long watching you, it’s only fair,” Sylvanas murmured. Jaina’s heart kept racing. She was nervous. _Nervous._ Around Sylvanas Windrunner, Warchief of the _Horde,_ she felt...like a floundering _teen._ Oh good _Lords_ there’s no way Sylvanas didn’t know.

As the sleepy fog faded from her waking mind, two things suddenly occurred to her that struck her simultaneously with elation and fear. Sylvanas raised an eyebrow to that.

 _“Shit,”_ Jaina whispered harshly. Sylvanas took a seat next to her on the bed, resting her hand atop Jaina’s on the duvet. It was a bit distracting, but not distracting enough from the two matters at hand.

“What is it?” Sylvanas asked quietly. Jaina turned away to stare into space a bit. She wasn’t sure which was a bigger problem and the longer she thought about it the bigger each problem felt...if the first one could even truly be _considered_ a problem. “Jaina?”

“I... _fuck,”_ came Jaina’s response. Sylvanas’ fingers traced the bones beneath the skin on Jaina’s hands. She wished it was as soothing as it would have been if one of the issues didn’t have to do with...that sort of thing.

“Yes, we did do that,” Sylvanas drawled. Jaina scoffed.

“Come _on,_ Sylvanas, this is...actually possibly a massive problem. Scratch that, it’s almost _definitely_ a massive problem. At least one part of it is. No, both parts are, really. I—” Sylvanas cut her off with a kiss, which she returned for a moment, too shocked by the simple gesture to do anything else.

“You’re rambling. Tell me what’s going on.” Sylvanas’ tone had hardened, as if discussing a matter of official business. Jaina supposed they technically were. She sighed.

“There’s no way to say this part of it without sounding like a complete _ass_ so do forgive me for a moment,” Jaina said. Sylvanas quirked an eyebrow at that. “I don’t mean it the way it’s going to come off. Okay?”

The question, so open-ended, caught Sylvanas severely off-guard. Some anxiety crept into her energy, enough that Jaina was able to sense it in herself. She turned the hand Sylvanas had covered with her own upside-down to tangle her fingers with the risen elf’s. She hoped the gesture would be enough but knew it wouldn’t.

“You’re still here,” Jaina whispered. Sylvanas went rigid. Jaina sighed. “I told you, Sylv,” she began, not even noticing the nickname. “I don’t mean it that way. I mean that I trusted you and I was _right.”_

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I…” Sylvanas paused and Jaina felt the same nervousness she’d felt when Sylvanas had kissed her creep up in Sylvanas’ energy. It made her heart flutter. “Leaving never even crossed my mind,” the elf admitted in a whisper. Jaina met her eyes then.

 _“Oh my god,”_ Jaina whispered, a lump in her throat and her chest tightening up. _“Oh my god.”_

Sylvanas looked away then, suddenly very interested in one spot where the pristine floor rug had a tiny snag along the edge. Jaina felt Sylvanas’ nerves only grow.

“I know you can feel this, Sylvanas,” Jaina said in hushed tones. “There’s no way you can’t.” A nod. A response in a tug on Sylvanas’ hand, drawing her eyes back up to Jaina’s, stopping on her neck in a couple of spots. Jaina could imagine what she was seeing and it threatened to make her want Sylvanas all over again. No, she already _did_ want Sylvanas again, she realized. She wanted her again _so badly_ but there was something more important than that — that _admission._ The honesty was so plain to see. It was written all over Sylvanas’ face, her body language, her energy.

Jaina cradled Sylvanas’ head in her free hand and gently ran her thumb over her cheek, words failing her. She was sure Sylvanas could feel what was building inside of her, _far_ too fast and _far_ too heavily. She felt nervous flickers of it in Sylvanas’ energy, too, as if she were snuffing it out each time but unable to keep it down.

“We’re so fucked,” Jaina whispered. A smile touched Sylvanas’ lips for a minute as if she were about to comment on the blunt, very Kul Tiran words, but it faded as quickly as it came back into a mask of relative seriousness.

“We...are,” Sylvanas replied quietly. Her eyes were searching Jaina’s for something, shifting back and forth between them. She could feel a tug at her energy like Sylvanas was desperately trying to read her through the small bit she now carried. Without thought, question, or preamble, Jaina urgently reached out with her energy to connect with that bit of herself. She winced at how quickly she’d done so but didn’t have time to afford herself any further reaction or apology when a sharp exhale, the kind that drove all of your breath and then some from your lungs, came from Sylvanas.

 _“Jaina,”_ Sylvanas whispered in a daze, something bordering almost on awe. It was a bizarre sight to see, but Jaina supposed she’d seen the Warchief in about a hundred different ways she’d never expected before in just the past twenty-four hours so it really shouldn’t have phased her. But it did, the look in Sylvanas’ eyes and how those eyes felt as though they clung to Jaina in need did.

 _I can feel...all of it,_ came the next reaction, this time internal. Jaina tried to stay steady, to maintain the connection, because she hadn’t exactly been expecting to do so herself. She did waver a touch at Sylvanas’ words, though, knowing _exactly_ what Sylvanas was referring to and _exactly_ what she wouldn’t even dare think and _exactly_ how big the elephant in the room was.

 _I’m sorry, I…_ Jaina began to respond.

 _No, don’t,_ Sylvanas interrupted. _Don’t apologize. Please._ The words were thought so clearly and easily that Jaina made a mental double-take. _Take mine in. Like you have yours right now. Allow me that and you’ll see._ Jaina nodded.

Sylvanas was right, of course. As soon as the connection was made and Jaina took a look at Sylvanas’ energy, her emotions, her intentions, she saw it. _Felt_ it. Felt the echo of what she felt, except it wasn’t an echo at all. It was genuinely _from_ Sylvanas. Directly. 

Jaina shifted, turning to face Sylvanas more and laying one hand on Sylvanas’ sternum, palm resting over the scar from Frostmourne. Jaina felt so uncertain. Nothing like she was used to feeling anymore. It was jarring. But what jarred her even more were Sylvanas’ next words in her head. They were quiet, as if hardly admitted even to herself, but they were there and there enough for her human awareness to pick up.

 _I need this._

Three simple words had Jaina nodding in understanding, swallowing hard around a lump in her throat, and cursing at herself as droplets also fell from her eyes. Sylvanas wordlessly brushed the few that managed to escape away. _I… Should I…_ Jaina stammered internally. Sylvanas took a shaky breath.

 _“I don’t know,”_ she whispered out loud. _“I know what you’re asking. I don’t know if I can even…”_ Jaina’s hand clasped over Sylvanas’ and traced patterns up her arm. She felt a surge in Sylvanas’ energy then, a tightening mixed with anxiety, an ache in her chest not borne of an accursed sword but rather of a desperate need.

 _“That,”_ Jaina whispered back, _“is it.”_ She didn’t say it just because she wanted it to be true. She said it because it was _exactly_ how she felt when Sylvanas did the same things to her.

“Oh,” came Sylvanas’ response. She paused. “Kiss me.”

Jaina didn’t hesitate, didn’t ask why, didn’t _need_ to ask why. She pressed her lips firmly, urgently to Sylvanas’, like she knew she needed. Sylvanas’ hands came up to cup her cheeks and she kissed Jaina deeply, laying her back onto the bed. One hand trailed down to grab Jaina’s hip, the other fisting in her hair, and she rolled her hips forward with a _whimper._ Jaina didn’t hear many of those the previous night and she savored it, grabbing Sylvanas’ hips and pulling her ever closer, rolling her hips ever harder back into the elf’s.

Jaina felt every reaction in Sylvanas before her body even produced it with their energies tied as they were and it was both fascinating and obscenely arousing to experience — to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that the sounds and motions and feelings she was evoking in Sylvanas were so genuine, never pre-designed, never overthought. It was much more unhinged than Jaina expected Sylvanas to be. But, then again, they both felt like they were coming apart at the seams with little to nothing to hold on to beyond each other. Nothing else was certain. Not _one_ thing.

Sylvanas seemed about half of the way to orgasm just from grinding her hips against Jaina’s thigh as she thrust two fingers deep inside the mage, who was quickly approaching her own if the way she grasped desperately at Sylvanas’ shoulders, couldn’t keep her eyes focused, and occasionally whined this high-pitched whine that sent shivers through Sylvanas’ entire being every time were any indication.

When Jaina came, she realized the other times she swore Jaina’s orgasm was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen had paled in comparison to how she looked with their energies intertwined as they were. The way she cried out Sylvanas’ name like a prayer, the subtle blue glow to her eyes that flared as she finished, and the brief surge of the arcane that swept through their energies where they were still connected and ended up in Sylvanas’ body was enough for Sylvanas to suddenly spill over the edge, too, having to catch herself over Jaina as her body arced almost violently, tearing words from her lips — entirely breathless, echoing with both her normal, otherworldly timbre but also that third, ethereal tone she’d picked up the first time she’d taken any energy from Jaina, beginning with a sharp inhale at how suddenly it hit her.

“Oh...gods. _Jaina. ...Jaina,_ quel’ _nor, I love you._ Oh, _gods,_ I _love you,”_ Sylvanas managed to get out before trailing off into noises uncharacteristically small as her body was wracked with aftershocks. 

Jaina breathed heavily near Sylvanas’ ear, the elf’s head ending up just above her shoulder, face-down. She breathed an unsteady rhythm as she tried to recover from the shock of Sylvanas’ words. It was so much. _Too_ much. But _Tides help her_ she _wanted_ it. 

Jaina carded her fingers through silver-blonde hair, just like she had the night before. She wrapped her free arm around Sylvanas’ upper back and squeezed, turning her head towards Sylvanas and whispering into her hair with her eyes clenched tight as she feared what these words would mean for her, for Sylvanas, for the Alliance and the Horde who probably thought Sylvanas had broken out and captured Jaina somehow, for the face of Azeroth in its entirety. But she couldn’t deny that they were true.

_“I love you, too, Sylvanas.”_


	2. Sylvanas / Jaina

_And my head told my heart,_ _  
_ _“Let love grow.”_

Jaina’s words, their sincerity, and how fully she felt them in both of their energies tore a quiet sob from Sylvanas’ lips. Her body shook slightly as that feeling tore through her, burned in her chest, swelled in her throat.

_Anar’alah Belore, Jaina...ana shindhu eranu. This feeling…_ Sylvanas turned to press her lips against Jaina’s neck, kissing and toying against it with her tongue, hunger rising in her again though she still ached, still cried, still shook. ... _I thought this died with me._

_Oh, Sylv…_ Sylvanas heard through the connection Jaina still maintained between their energies. Clenching her eyes shut, she attempted to stifle any further sobs but was unable to stop them all as tears burned through her tear ducts and spilled from her eyes. She curled up slightly, still atop Jaina, and snaked her arms around the archmage’s back, squeezing tightly. Jaina’s arms wrapped around Sylvanas the same, one hand tangling up in her hair. 

Sylvanas felt the heat rising in Jaina again as she trailed desperate kisses up the mage’s neck, to her lips. Her tears slowly ebbed as their lips melded together and she rolled her hips against Jaina’s, setting a slow rhythm. Her arms, still wrapped around the human, pulled Jaina close, nails barely digging into Jaina’s skin — not hard enough to draw blood, but just enough for Jaina to whimper in pleasure into their kiss. _I love you,_ Jaina thought, incredulity rolling through her. _I fucking love you._

_How?_ Sylvanas replied internally, equally incredulous. _How could you possibly feel such a thing for me? After everything? All that I’ve done, the people I’ve killed, the places I’ve desecrated?_ She pulled back to look the mage in the eyes, this time whispering aloud. “ _Have you forgotten that I’m the monster, Jaina?”_

_“No,”_ Jaina breathed. “I’ve not forgotten what you’ve done.” She let out a deep sigh, running one hand along Sylvanas’ arm gently. “I’m not saying what you’ve done is all right — it’s not. I’m still not sure how to reconcile that. ...but I also know what you’ve been through. What you’ve endured, how it’s changed you, and how much of what you’ve done was because of _others._ You’re so much more than that. And…” Jaina paused to close her eyes as a wave of arousal surged through them both. “Every place you mirror me calls out to me.” Jaina opened her eyes, placing her hands on Sylvanas’ hips. “Nobody knows pain quite like we do. And I’d do anything to ease yours.”

Sylvanas’ eyes closed and her hips rolled as the strength of Jaina’s conviction washed over her. _Fuck,_ she thought. She placed her hands on either side of Jaina’s head, meeting the mage’s gaze. She felt a fluttering in her chest, suspiciously near her heart. _This is going to be the death of me, I swear._

_No, Sylvanas,_ came Jaina’s inner response. _In fact, I will fight for the very opposite later today._ Jaina gasped. _Shit! That was the other thing._

As suddenly as Jaina’s energy had connected with hers again, the connection was severed. Jaina placed her hands on Sylvanas’ biceps and pulled herself into a seated position, forcing Sylvanas to lean back a bit. The confusion in the elf was written all over her face.

“The other thing that bothered me earlier,” Jaina offered in explanation. “It had to do with the consequences of this.” Sylvanas held her breath. “I was supposed to either leave you in Stormwind or bring you to Tol Dagor,” Jaina continued. “Obviously, neither happened. And we didn’t _tell_ anybody. I’m surprised no one has tried to get in here past my wards.” Sylvanas’ eyes flicked anxiously towards the door. Jaina chuckled quietly. “Don’t worry. It would take the strength of a _dragon_ to break through my work. I’m surprised you didn’t stay awake the whole time — do you actually need sleep?”

“No, but that doesn’t mean I can’t.” A smirk grew on her lips. “Especially if I’m particularly worn out.” She was pleased to see Jaina instantly blush.

“I’m supposed to check in with Anduin this afternoon — with what we talked about yesterday, you’ll have to come with me.” Jaina sighed. “Cuffed.”

_“My_ , Jaina...jumping right into the bondage, I see...you know, I was always the one to tie my girls _up,_ not the other way around.” Jaina, if possible, blushed harder.

“Oh shut _up,”_ Jaina chided, her tone light. But Sylvanas felt the thrill that ran through the mage — she wouldn’t have missed _that_ reaction for the world. “You know you’re going to have to play nice in front of Anduin,” she continued.

“But what if I don’t _want_ to?” Sylvanas purred, leaning in to murmur against Jaina’s ear. “What if I want to...oh, I don’t know...run my fingertips up your thighs?” Sylvanas’ cool fingers drew circles at the top of Jaina’s thigh. “Tuck my head between your legs underneath the war table?” Sylvanas drew one finger up the length of Jaina’s slit, drawing circles on her clit. “Pin you to the chair and make you scream my name in front of everyone?” Jaina groaned, holding on to Sylvanas a bit tighter.

“You will do no such thing,” she warned, rolling her hips into Sylvanas’ touch.

“And why not?” Sylvanas asked, beginning to kiss and nip at Jaina’s neck again. She felt Jaina’s hips stutter.

_“Because,_ Sylvanas,” Jaina began to reply even as she tangled her fingers in Sylvanas’ hair with one hand, panting quietly. “I want to _keep you.”_

Sylvanas’ breath hitched as that feeling rolled through her again. _That’s right,_ she thought beyond her teasing. _Jaina loves me. Jaina_ loves _me._ She groaned against Jaina’s skin, suckling on it as she fought to gain control over the way her chest felt like it was about to spill out of her eyes. It was a losing battle.

_“Belore,_ Jaina,” Sylvanas whispered. “That’s going to take some getting used to.” She felt the — quickly stifled — surge of optimism in Jaina’s energy as the grinding of her hips became more erratic.

“You’ll _stay?”_ Jaina breathed. Sylvanas sighed.

“I think I just may want to,” Sylvanas replied, slipping two fingers into the mage and effortlessly finding her g-spot. She rubbed Jaina’s clit with her thumb in quick motions as she curled her fingers against Jaina’s front wall.

“Oh, blessed _Tidemother,_ you’re good,” Jaina groaned out, biting into Sylvanas’ shoulder as she quietly spilled over the edge, hips thrusting and breath shaking.

“I’ll _try_ to stay,” Sylvanas replied more earnestly. “That’s the best I can do for now.”

“Okay,” Jaina accepted Sylvanas’ words after a minute’s reprieve. “For now...we need to see what happened when neither of us were anywhere we should have been last night,” she continued, blushing again towards the end. From the way Jaina’s eyes lidded, Sylvanas knew she was replaying memories in her head. Sylvanas licked Jaina’s cum from her fingers, eyes never leaving the mage’s. Jaina watched. Sylvanas dragged together the last vestiges of her self-control.

“We need to get up or I’ll wind up fucking you ten times more.”

“All right,” Jaina replied. “All right.” She sighed as Sylvanas climbed off of her and began to don her breastplate and boots. Jaina rose from the bed, gathering what she needed from around the room. “We’ll have to get some normal cuffs from a guard unless you want to take a trip to Tol Dagor.”

“I’ve been in the area once; not the most pleasant place. I’ll take the first option,” she replied. Jaina cast her a glare that clearly said _‘play nice.’_ Sylvanas rolled her eyes. Jaina walked up to her and took one of Sylvanas’ hands into her own. Nervousness rolled through the archmage’s energy. Sylvanas furrowed her brow in question.

“I trust you enough since you stayed the night that I’d let you stay here while I get some cuffs but...for the sake of continuity, I think it’s best if you came along,” Jaina said, playing with Sylvanas’ fingers between her own. Even if Sylvanas hadn’t been able to feel it as literally as she could, nervous energy rolled off of Jaina in waves. _Show her you can do this,_ Sylvanas told herself. _Show her you want her._

“Okay.”

“Okay? That’s it?”

“Yes. You want this to _work,_ don’t you?”

“I...yes, but I didn’t expect you to go along so readily.” Sylvanas sighed at Jaina’s words and cupped her cheek.

“Jaina...you’ve given me more chances in twenty-four hours than I’ve been given in nearly twenty _years._ I will do what I must.” She paused, still not quite getting used to that level of candid emotion. “I meant what I said, you know.”

“Which part?” Jaina asked quietly.

“All of it.” Jaina’s breath hitched. Sylvanas tucked an unruly strand of Jaina’s hair behind her ear. She repeated herself, quieter. “All of it.”

Jaina’s lower lip quivered as tears welled in her eyes and a whimper built in her throat. She wrapped her arms tightly around Sylvanas, drawing the risen elf into a hug that took her a moment of shock to return.

_“I knew you weren’t only what they could see,”_ Jaina whispered, hoarse with the effort of holding back tears. _“I knew you being down there was wrong.”_ Though Jaina couldn’t see it, Sylvanas quirked an eyebrow at that. “It just didn’t feel right. It didn’t sit right with me.” Sylvanas wasn’t sure what to say, so she just rubbed Jaina’s back. After a moment, the mage pulled back, looking Sylvanas in the eyes. “I’m sorry, I...this is just so much.” Sylvanas nodded. _“Too_ much.”

“Too much,” Sylvanas agreed, holding Jaina’s gaze. “But I think we’re beyond that now. We can’t take it back, that’s for sure.”

“No...now, come on. We have a guard to find and a couple of Keeps to shock.” Sylvanas chuckled at that, pulling Jaina’s lips to hers by her chin. “And you better play nice,” Jaina murmured into the kiss.

“As nice as a captured, criminal Warchief can play,” Sylvanas jested, a touch of her more typical dark sarcasm seeping into her voice. Jaina closed her eyes for a moment.

_“God,_ it’s so easy to forget that you’re... _you.”_ Sylvanas stiffened a touch. “I don’t mean that negatively, Sylvanas. It’s just...I’ve seen so much more now that somehow I forgot for a bit that other people don’t know what I know.” She sighed, kissing Sylvanas again, coaxing her to relax by teasing Sylvanas’ tongue with her own. Jaina pulled back, feeling calmer as well. She straightened her back and squared her shoulders, the mask of the Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore slipping into place. “Just stay to my side, slightly behind me. Once we have you in cuffs, you can walk beside me.”

“As you wish, _Lord Admiral,”_ Sylvanas drawled with a smirk. Sylvanas was going to have entirely too much fun with this and Jaina knew it. She, on the other hand, was swallowing waves of anxiety. She knew what she was about to do and she knew it was wrong. _Worse,_ it was _treason._ Though she supposed she’d already committed treason as high as high treason could go — she had told the Warchief of the Horde she _loved_ her. And meant it. Sylvanas’ fingers tangled with hers, pulling her back to the present. She looked at the Warchief — it was easier to think about her as such for the time being — and nodded. She could do this. _They_ could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Thalassian translations:  
> Anar'alah Belore = By the light of the Sun (official)  
> Ana shindhu eranu = You are breaking me (unofficial/speculative)


	3. Jaina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being far more difficult to write than I'd anticipated and I'm not wholly satisfied with the end product but I think it gets us where we need to be. Enjoy~

_ But my heart told my head, _ _   
_ _ “This time, no; this time, no.” _

  
  


Jaina took in a breath that was not nearly as steadying as she had hoped before closing her eyes and beginning to take down the wards she’d placed upon her quarters the previous night. She heard a sharp, short intake of breath from Sylvanas, who stood just behind her, and turned to look at her with one eyebrow raised.

“Everything all right?” She asked. Sylvanas took a deep breath of her own and nodded.

“I think I can just...sense some of the arcane that moves through you as you use it,” she offered in response. While Jaina knew the arcane held a draw, even an addictive quality to elves, she wasn’t sure if that extended to Sylvanas still.

“Is it the same for you now as when you were living?” She asked.

“Well, no,” Sylvanas began. “Not quite. Its power is still quite... _ seductive _ but I doubt I’d ever go mad with a need for it. Many things were dulled for me in death. Thankfully, a craving for the arcane was one of them.” She smirked and stepped into Jaina’s personal space, trailing her fingers down the side of the mage’s neck. “It does feel nice, though,” she purred.

Jaina shuddered, eyes dropping to Sylvanas’ lips for an instant. Fuck, she wanted to kiss her again. It was intoxicating and she  _ still _ couldn’t quite wrap her mind around the fact that she had fallen for Sylvanas Windrunner so hard and so fast.  _ Just one more kiss, _ she told herself as she leaned in, bringing one hand up to cradle Sylvanas’ head and tangle her fingers gently in her hair.

Her eyes fluttered closed with the feeling of Sylvanas’ soft, cool lips pressed against hers once more. She wondered, briefly, if maybe the way she felt when Sylvanas’ tongue swiped against her lower lip was how Sylvanas felt when she came in contact with the arcane. It was enough for her to tighten her grasp in Sylvanas’ hair and part her lips to allow the elf to dance her tongue between Jaina’s lips and trail the tip of it around Jaina’s own. The way it felt when the very tip of Sylvanas’ tongue flicked against the tip of Jaina’s felt practically electric and made her spine feel like gelatin.

The breathy moan that began to escape Jaina’s lips into Sylvanas’ mouth was cut short by a sudden, invasive pounding at Jaina’s door just a few feet behind her. She immediately jumped back while Sylvanas simultaneously jumped halfway across the room with inhuman speed. The scene would have been comical, really, had it not been for the  _ very _ distinct, snarling voice that followed.

_ “Jaina! _ Are you all right? There were wards up on your room and no one has heard from you since last evening when you were with the  _ Banshee!” _

Jaina felt like her heart had stopped, practically, as she and Sylvanas stared at each other in abject horror. It was  _ Genn. _ Of all the people who could have rushed to her door when she lowered the wards, they had to send  _ Genn Greymane? _ No, he had probably rushed to her door on his own, really. He was like a bloodhound who wanted nothing more than to destroy Sylvanas.

Jaina gulped quietly. She needed to communicate with Sylvanas and do it quickly and silently. She internally knew she probably shouldn’t abuse the connection they had this way but...this constituted an emergency, surely, so she reached out with her energy and connected herself to Sylvanas again. Sylvanas took a quick breath in at the contact but was otherwise still.

_ This is so bad. We’re so fucked, _ Jaina thought.

_ Of course they’d send the rabid dog to check on you, _ came Sylvanas’ swift reply, disdain dripping from every word.

_ I’m going to have to conjure some form of cuffs but they’re probably going to hurt, _ Jaina warned.

“...Jaina?” Genn’s voice rang out.

_ Just do it, _ Sylvanas replied dryly.  _ I’ll be fine. Stop worrying so much about how some magic cuffs might hurt me and worry instead about what that mutt would do if he walked in and I were here unbound. _

Jaina had to concede that Sylvanas had a point.  _ All right, _ she replied, and promptly conjured a milder version of the cuffs that had been on Sylvanas’ wrists in Stormwind. They resembled a more standard pair of non-magical handcuffs though their arcane nature performed a mild copy of what the old cuffs had — which now meant pain for both of them, as they both winced.

“Jaina, are you in there? It’s Genn, I’m—”

“Yes, I’m here, Genn,” Jaina replied, voice intentionally level.  _ Go sit. Silently, _ she told Sylvanas internally. Soundlessly, with the practiced steps of a Ranger-General, Sylvanas crossed the room to sit at Jaina’s desk, bound hands in her lap.

_ Jaina. Your neck, _ Sylvanas pointed out. Quickly, Jaina cast a glamour — a healing potion would have to come later. She took a deep breath and straightened herself out again. 

_ Why couldn’t it have been Anduin instead? _ Jaina bemoaned internally.

“Well, are you  _ all right?”  _ Genn pressed. Jaina closed her eyes, trying to keep her patience. She could feel the hatred boiling inside Sylvanas, which  _ wasn’t _ helping.

“I’m  _ fine, _ Genn,” she replied. “I will meet you and Anduin in the war room momentarily, if that works.” She heard Genn huff a little.

“Fine. But I  _ know _ she’s in there. I can  _ smell _ it. Keep an eye on her. Make sure she’s not playing any of her  _ games.” _

As Genn’s footfalls faded down the hall, Jaina made eye contact with Sylvanas. Genn’s words had sent a chill down her spine. He could  _ smell Sylvanas. _ What did that mean?  _ What,  _ exactly, could he smell? Dread rolled down her spine in waves. Sylvanas rose from her seat and walked towards Jaina, watching her almost cautiously.  _ There’s no way he doesn’t know we fucked, _ Jaina thought bitterly.

_ Probably not, no, _ Sylvanas replied.  _ The question is...how much of a stink is he going to make of this? I’m sure he’d rather believe anything than that you’d slept with me by choice. _

_ He’s going to think you forced me or coerced me somehow, _ Jaina thought, wrapping her arms around Sylvanas’ torso and resting her head on the banshee’s shoulder. Sylvanas’ chilled frame was soothing and she wondered momentarily at how quickly Sylvanas had gone from a presence she loathed and dreaded to something she could cling to.  _ This is going to be so hard to salvage. _

_ Then maybe you should let me go, _ came the quiet response. Jaina pulled back, looking at Sylvanas like she’d gone insane.

“What?  _ No!”  _ Jaina replied. “Not after all of this. Not after what you’ve shown me and what I’ve found in you.  _ No. _ Not happening.” Sylvanas, to her credit, at least looked a  _ little _ bit like she regretted the thought. Jaina’s eyes softened a touch and she ran one hand through Sylvanas’ hair. “I know how hard it is...but you can’t just give up, Sylvanas...not after everything you’ve triumphed through.”

As much as it felt alien to her to ascribe the word  _ triumph _ to  _ Sylvanas Windrunner,  _ Jaina held to her words with conviction — Sylvanas  _ had _ persevered through things that would have broken a weaker soul. It may have ached in her, still, but she still pushed forward. Ruthlessly. Jaina knew what it took to do that. She wanted peace for Sylvanas’ tired soul, yes, but not through  _ death. _

“Would it really be giving up, Jaina? After how painfully clear it’s been made that I’m not wanted in Azeroth?” Sylvanas replied cynically. “You may have grown to...to  _ love _ me somehow, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’ve overstayed my welcome here. Many times.”

_ “Yes,  _ it would be giving up Sylvanas — you are the  _ Warchief of the Horde _ and have a body of people that still looks to you for  _ guidance _ and  _ solace _ in their undeath. What would make you stop fighting for them  _ now _ if you haven’t already?” Jaina countered. Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at Jaina but remained quiet. Jaina lowered her voice to a murmur. “You did all of this for the Alliance and Horde to work together, didn’t you? You did all of this with a  _ plan, _ right?”

“Yes,” Sylvanas replied, clearly a little confused by Jaina’s train of thought.

“You did it...because you know more, somehow, didn’t you?” Jaina whispered, searching Sylvanas’ eyes.

“I…” Sylvanas hesitated. “I do.”

“Then  _ help us,”  _ Jaina replied. “The more you give us that helps us against N’zoth and Azshara, the less likely they’ll be to...execute you.” The words made her ache. How had she grown so attached in such a short amount of time?

_ I don’t know, _ Sylvanas replied to Jaina’s wondering.  _ But…  _ Jaina felt Sylvanas’ energy coil in an internal conflict.  _...please don’t break that attachment. Not if you’re going to make me stay. _

_ Sylv...I don’t think I could if I tried, _ Jaina replied, running her fingertips through Sylvanas’ hair, kissing her firmly. She wanted Sylvanas to know she would fight for their connection, for peace, for  _ Sylvanas. _

“We should go,” Jaina murmured, resting her forehead against Sylvanas’.

“We should,” the risen elf replied. After a moment, she spoke up again. “Jaina?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t sever the connection. This won’t be easy.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it...not with what awaits us,” Jaina replied. She saw the edges of Sylvanas’ eyes flare white ever so slightly as her own nerves mounted and rolled through her.  _ That _ was something she also hoped they didn’t notice. She accidentally thought about Genn having possibly smelled the remnants of their lovemaking and cringed.

_ Don’t think about that, for the love of god, Jaina, _ Sylvanas scolded. They had no idea how they’d respond if Genn  _ did _ ask about it but they both hoped he just wouldn’t mention it. Which may have been foolish and bordering on naive but they just  _ really  _ didn’t want to have to explain that.

They walked through the keep in silence, Sylvanas in the temporary cuffs by Jaina’s side. Those that saw them, few and far between as such guards were, gave them plenty of space, all but holding their breath as the Banshee Queen passed by. Sylvanas, to her credit, maintained much of her cold confidence. Jaina could feel Sylvanas building up those mental defenses as they made their way to the war room.

_ We’re going to have to convince them, somehow, that I’m able to keep you in line, _ Jaina thought.  _ I may have to hurt you in order to do that. _

_ Then do so, Jaina, _ Sylvanas replied. With her defenses up as they were, even her internal voice carried the cold formality Jaina had been used to from before Sylvanas’ capture. It was a jarring realization that the tone of Sylvanas’ voice, even like that, no longer made her bristle. Even Sylvanas’ voice as the Warchief of the Horde presented at least neutrally to her. She had learned so much about Sylvanas in such a short amount of time — so many of her perceptions and prejudices when it came to Sylvanas had been altered dramatically, to the point that the voice which once caused her to fear for the safety of her homeland was now an accepted part of someone she  _ cared about. _

When they reached the doors to the war room, Jaina paused for just a moment. She looked at Sylvanas then, studying her features, reminding herself why she was willing to do what she was about to do. Her conviction solidified further when Sylvanas’ crimson gaze caused her chest to clench with emotion.  _ I love you, Sylvanas Windrunner, _ she thought, taking a deep breath and straightening her spine, adopting the political mask of Lord Admiral.

_ And I love you, Jaina Proudmoore, _ Sylvanas replied, tone still mostly chilled and affected by feigned indifference — but Jaina could  _ feel _ the truth in them as a small smile played around the very edges of Sylvanas’ lips. Jaina nodded slightly at Sylvanas as she took the handle of the door and lead them inside the war room.


	4. Sylvanas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little complicated to write, sorry about the wait! Had to think quite a ways down the line while figuring out what to set into motion here. Enjoy, cuties~

_ We’ll be washed and buried one day, my girl, _ _   
_ _ And the time we were given will be left for the world. _

As the pair entered the room, Sylvanas, for her part, managed to hold the majority of her usual affect despite being lead in with her hands in cuffs, forced to walk ever so slightly behind Jaina. She allowed a slow smirk to spread across her lips as she saw the slight twitch both Genn Greymane and Anduin Wrynn gave as they straightened their spines.

The satisfaction, however, was only skin-deep. She knew Jaina could feel her every emotion viscerally through their connection but she found herself hardly able to care. Before her stood her judge, jury, and would-be executioners. She  _ wanted _ it to be her executioners. Well, perhaps not  _ those _ individuals specifically, but at the very least she had been expecting and originally hoping to be able to leave this mockery of life behind as the result of her actions and the extremes she went to in order to set things in motion that would better Azeroth in due time.

Her thoughts had taken a dark turn and threatened to go to places of  _ more _ pain but she had an attitude to maintain and so she discarded them as best she could. She could feel Jaina’s concern rolling through her like unsettled seas.  _ Don’t inquire about it, _ she told Jaina.  _ At least not now. I  _ know  _ you probably won’t let this go. _ If rolling her eyes wouldn’t have risked a question or scathing remark from Greymane, she would have.

_ I won’t, _ Jaina replied, taking a seat at the table opposite Greymane and Anduin.  _ And you’re right.  _ Sylvanas sat next to her. The look Greymane was giving her was, as usual, murderous, though it held an extra glint in his eyes — it looked imminent now, like he wouldn’t care if Anduin told him to stop. That caused her to raise an eyebrow and wonder if he was being overprotective of Jaina because of what he’d smelled. A wave of anxiety rolled through the mage at Sylvanas’ thoughts. She tried to quiet them. They needed this to go as smoothly as possible. Jaina, after all, had the burden of convincing Anduin (and Greymane) that Sylvanas should not be executed.

Sylvanas watched as Anduin took in and let out a deep sigh. He appeared equal parts unsettled and relieved — though he didn’t appear mortified in any way, so she suspected that Greymane hadn’t told Anduin anything if he  _ had _ smelled something. And she was sure he would have. With how long Sylvanas and Jaina had stayed up, reaching peak after peak in a rush of blind desire and deeply emotional need, even a human nose would have been able to smell it with the door open. A worgen just outside the door was almost  _ guaranteed _ to.

_ Sylvanas! _ Jaina hissed internally. Sylvanas stole a glance at her, noticing the faint blush that dusted her cheeks. She couldn’t help the smug look that grew on her face. She knew she had to be relatively well-behaved, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy the thought of Jaina getting secretly worked up around the old dog.  _ You’re incorrigible, _ Jaina admonished.

“Jaina,” Anduin greeted, pausing slightly before nodding once at Sylvanas. “Warchief. I’m sure you both know why we’re here.” His voice, too heavy with breath as always, sounded a bit like he couldn’t decide whether to remain formal or not. The once-overs he kept giving Jaina belied his personal care for the mage and complete lack of trust in Sylvanas — not that she expected any. Sylvanas hummed, feigning disinterest. Anduin looked between them, then, almost looking like he didn’t want to ask the next question. “Where... _ were _ you both last night? And why isn’t Sylvanas in Tol Dagor if she’s in Kul Tiras?”

“We were here, in the Keep,” Jaina replied. Her voice was smooth, and authoritative, and Sylvanas found herself wondering how she’d never taken the time to notice how  _ good _ it sounded in other meetings. “I discovered when I went to take her to Tol Dagor that she hadn’t been...well, sustained properly while in Stormwind. She was essentially being starved.”

“So you thought it was a good idea to instead take her to your  _ room?” _ Greymane snarled out, interrupting her. Sylvanas bit back a retort. Jaina took a steadying breath. They each could feel the other’s frustration keenly, which only made their own that much worse.

“I had good reason for it, Genn,” Jaina replied, voice low and even. “I—”

“What, so you could  _ FUCK her?!”  _ Greymane stood and burst out, looking, even if only for a moment, like he’d surprised himself with his outburst for once. Sylvanas’ jaw clenched tight with the effort it took not to snarl in response. The color drained from Jaina’s face and Anduin looked like he wasn’t sure  _ who _ to watch.

“What? Jaina...Genn?” Anduin sputtered. Sylvanas’ nostrils flared as she took in a steadying breath to quell at least some of her anger. She might have had a bit of a deathwish but she didn’t want to make things worse for Jaina.

“I’m not sure where you got that  _ impression, _ Genn, but I brought her to my room because she can’t be bound by the traditional magical cuffs if we are to continue to sustain her using energy.” Jaina’s tone was dangerous, practically a growl in its own right. Sylvanas blinked at the deflection — almost  _ lie _ — Jaina spoke but made no other movement and kept her mouth shut. That was her job right now. To let the three of  _ them _ figure things out. “As I’m sure you know, the magical cuffs are designed to suppress and absorb any use of magics in the wearer and pain them as punishment to deter them from brute forcing it if they’re strong enough. I had to use my connection to the  _ arcane  _ to feed her or she would have wasted away. What use do you think she would have been to us  _ then, _ Genn?” She continued, voice rising as her anger unwound.  _ I’m sorry, I have to appeal to his sense of reason, _ she communicated to Sylvanas. “When I first tried to give her any, it all but singed the flesh off her wrists. It wouldn’t have worked. So, since that wasn’t an option, I figured that I would bind her with cuffs of my own making and keep her in sight at all times as insurance. After all, she’d need someone of similar or greater power to keep her in check were she to try anything. The wards on my room were just a part of that insurance.”

Greymane glowered and growled at Jaina’s practically patronizing tone but didn’t argue with her in the slightest. Sylvanas crossed her legs and slouched in her chair slightly in a muted version of how she’d sit at war councils, with a smirk on her face.

“I don’t know why you said what you did, Genn, but I consider you a friend and, if you want to maintain that rapport, I’d suggest you check your blind  _ hatred _ for the Warchief at the door and  _ trust me.”  _ It was a bold statement — even Sylvanas found herself a touch surprised — but Jaina seemed so sure of her words. “What you insinuated is obscenely personal, inappropriate, and would speak of  _ high treason. _ Surely the assistance and hospitality Kul Tiras has shown the Alliance isn’t so quickly forgotten.”

Looking properly reprimanded, the worgen lowered himself back into his chair, though not without cutting a sharp glare at Sylvanas. The lack of trust and major suspicion was obvious in his eyes.  _ My, Jaina...I never took you for one to weave such pretty words to the Alliance, _ Sylvanas couldn’t help but remark.

_ I’ve walked away from them before,  _ Jaina replied flippantly.  _ I’m mostly angry that he’d say such a thing in front of Anduin. I’ve known that boy since he was a child. _

_ Ah, yes...the boy-king playing at ruling over his former guardians, _ Sylvanas drawled. She could feel the scowl Jaina wanted to shoot her way.  _ I’ll play nice, _ she said in defense.  _ I’ve stayed quiet thus far, haven’t I? _

“As... _ unideal  _ as this situation is, I trust you have it under control, Jaina,” Anduin replied, casting a wary glance Sylvanas’ way. “I’ll be speaking to Genn about his... _ words.  _ As for her sentence...have you gotten anything that would shed light on her actions?” Sylvanas held her breath.

“I might be on to something,” Jaina replied. “In fact, I think she might have information that would help us against Azshara and N’zoth.” It was a little risky to play that much of their hand, perhaps, but Sylvanas understood what she was doing by mentioning that. She had to make Sylvanas appear useful enough to detract from anything Greymane could say to Anduin in private. 

“How so?” Anduin replied, glancing at Sylvanas with a raised eyebrow. “I’m not sure how trustworthy any of us can find her information but the naga and Nazjatar are becoming a real sinkhole for our forces — Alliance and Horde alike.”

“I think it has to do with  _ why _ she approached Bolvar,” Jaina said, taking a stab in the dark.  _ Correct me if I’m wrong,  _ she told Sylvanas internally.

_ You’re right, _ the risen elf replied simply.

“It’s not as if anyone asked  _ why _ she went to Northrend before imprisoning her,” Jaina continued. “I thought that was, perhaps, the best place to start. The most  _ useful  _ place to start.” Anduin hummed in thought. 

“You’re right in that no one asked questions,” Anduin replied. “She just...seems beyond redemption, at this point. She becomes more and more like Arthas each day.” Sylvanas felt Jaina bristle internally at that.  _ Let it go, _ she told the mage.  _ It’s not the first time I’ve heard it. _ “I trust you’ll let us know as soon as you find something out,” Anduin continued. “We will, of course, have to verify any claims she makes, but…” He turned to Sylvanas then. “If you  _ are _ aware of things that might help all our people and Jaina is right in...listening to you,” he continued, sighing. “It won’t excuse you of your crimes...but if it means saving Azeroth, then the least we could do is reconsider your sentence. Not yet. Not until this is over. I can’t trust you — none of us can — but we’ll reconsider if you actually help.”

Greymane looked like he wanted to explode. Sylvanas was sure the old dog wanted nothing more than for her and her kind to be entirely eradicated. Maybe the spite of being  _ actually helpful _ in a less selfish way would, selfishly, be enough to keep going. Maybe. She heard a bark of laughter in her mind through her connection with Jaina.  _ Leave it to you to reconsider your own deathwish just to spite Genn, _ the mage thought, amused. Sylvanas leaned forward slightly, resting her cuffed hands on the edge of the table in a display that caused Greymane to lean back the very amount she leaned forward.

“While I  _ do _ so appreciate your benevolence,  _ your majesty,”  _ Sylvanas began in her typical condescending tone, “I cannot say I’ve enjoyed returning from a dangerous journey to a place I’d rather wipe off the face of Azeroth entirely to  _ immediate imprisonment. _ This arrangement with your Lord Admiral is...a  _ little _ better, I suppose, than  _ starvation _ in your esteemed city’s prison. So, as long as  _ this _ arrangement is amenable...perhaps I’ll be inclined to assist Proudmoore and my own people. If it benefits the rest of you, well. That’s up to you to decide.” She leaned back then, resuming her prior posture. “I  _ do _ have a kingdom of my own to maintain, after all. A delegation of those who haven’t turned their backs on their bonds. I would be remiss to neglect those who,” she continued, casting an unfeeling glance at Greymane, “aren’t so quick to  _ judge.” _ She saw Anduin swallow hard out of the corner of her eye.

“Right. Well, I’ll leave you to discuss this...arrangement with your family, Jaina,” Anduin said, turning his attention back to the archmage. “I’m sure you’ll want your guard to know to expect to see the Warchief around, if she is to stay in your charge. Shall we, Genn?”

The wolf grumbled something unintelligible as he rose, fixing Sylvanas with a glare that would have wilted a lesser soul. Instead, she responded with a smirk that showed just a hint of fang. She may need to play nice with the High King but she had no qualms about antagonizing the old man.

“Thank you, Anduin. I’ll be sure to contact you as soon as I know more. We’ll be in talks later today,” Jaina replied, sparing a neutral glance at Sylvanas. Sylvanas felt the way Jaina’s emotions fluttered when they made eye contact and blinked in response to the way her chest tugged in response. “Come with me, Windrunner,” she said as she rose. The two pairs left opposite sides of the room. Sylvanas wasn’t sure how she  _ really _ felt about trying to stay her execution yet but, if it meant some sort of peace for Jaina’s heart, then she’d at least try.


	5. Sylvanas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for some serious self-loathing in this chapter.

_The flesh that lived and loved will be eaten by plague,_ _  
_ _So let the memories be good for those who stay._

Neither Jaina or Sylvanas relaxed until they were back in Jaina’s room with the door shut and locked behind them, followed by a quick muffling ward from the mage. Jaina let out a deep sigh and looked at the risen elf as she finally released the connection between them. Sylvanas could see the facade of the Lord Admiral slowly softening into something a bit more open, a bit more tired. It was a fatigue Sylvanas knew well.

“Well...Genn certainly knows _something_ happened,” Jaina said as she walked across the room to sit on the edge of her bed. Sylvanas hummed in agreement.

“The real question is will he _say_ anything,” Sylvanas said, pausing in thought for a moment. “Although...it would be easy to say it’s simply his bias. It’s not like anyone _else_ was there.” A wave of unease rolled through Jaina subtly, but Sylvanas still felt it. “I know you’re not one for lies and deception,” she continued. “Unfortunately, it’s our best option.”

Sylvanas was right, of course. And she could see that Jaina knew that. Even if it went against the mage’s typical moral code. Things were more complicated than they tended to be. What concerned Sylvanas most were two things — one being that she had opened her heart to someone again and the other being the worry that this development would affect the events she’d set in motion prior to her return from Northrend.

A wave of disgust rolled through her at the thought of that accursed wasteland and she resisted a scoff. Jaina raised an eyebrow at her in question.

“Just thinking of the fact that, until recently, I’d had to spend some time in _Northrend_ of all places,” Sylvanas offered in response. Jaina hummed. 

“You know,” Jaina began as she paced over to her desk and sat. She gave Sylvanas a leveling look. “You’re going to have to tell me about that if this is going to work.” She sighed. “The fact that you voluntarily returned there is of no small concern, particularly to the Alliance. _Please_ tell me it was actually for the betterment of Azeroth.”

“It was,” Sylvanas replied quietly, perching on the edge of the mattress nearest Jaina. “I certainly could have done without ever setting foot on those frozen wastes, but I had to go there. It’s not like Bolvar could exactly travel _unnoticed.”_

“Yes, what is going on with him? Things have been...quiet, which certainly doesn’t help _your_ case given your own secrecy with this.”

“No, I suppose it doesn’t,” Sylvanas mused. “But that was of his own design, long before I had even considered contacting him. The idea came to me after one of my champions came to me with the disturbing news that Bolvar had begun expanding the ranks of the Scourge again.” A sharp inhale came from Jaina.

“He...is _growing_ the Scourge again?” She asked. “He was supposed to be insurance against such a possibility for a long while…”

“Yes...it would seem another case of good-intentioned folk underestimating the strength of Ner’zhul and his influence.” Sylvanas felt her anger and thirst for ultimate vengeance against the Lich King — _any_ Lich King — swell and she bit back a low growl. “But I think I can use this to our advantage. Bolvar may be growing the Scourge...but he does not seem to be on a quest to destroy life on Azeroth. Not yet, at least. And I think if we can utilize his forces and then dispatch of him before he is completely lost to the whispers, we can kill two birds with one stone.”

Jaina hummed in response, seeming to mull a few things over. Sylvanas knew it was risky to use Bolvar with his control slipping as it was, but what choice did they have? The Void could not manipulate the undead as easily, and the Scourge was the most mindless of their kind, already dominated by the will of Bolvar. Bolvar, somewhere between life and death himself, would be similarly resistant.

“You might have a point with that. But what makes you feel that the Scourge will be so effective?” Jaina asked.

“As I’m sure you know,” Sylvanas began, turning to face Jaina, “the undead are particularly resistant to the Void. And from what I’ve gathered, the Void Lords fear what they cannot control. The Scourge would be useful in two ways here — one being that their mindlessness and being controlled by Bolvar would make them further resistant, the other being that they are the most expendable. They would not be missed and the more we can wipe off the face of this world the better.”

“Do you happen to know _why_ the Void Lords fear the undead?”

“I think it has to do with what happens when necromantic energies interact with that of the Void. I felt it when my sisters and I cleared out Windrunner Spire last year. There’s something about undead energy that...hm. How would I describe that? It’s not like it _burns_ at the Void energy, per se. It’s almost more like corrosion. As soon as I felt it start to happen, I pulled away, of course, as...though I may be angry with her and hurt by her...I do not wish any harm to come to Alleria.” Sylvanas felt a strange tightening in her chest when she spoke Alleria’s name.

“Interesting.” Jaina paused for a moment. “Do you think your sister would be willing to experiment further with that?” Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at Jaina.

“Are you asking me to hurt her?”

“I...well, maybe she could find a volunteer from her Void Elves.”

“Hmph. Maybe. Perhaps a mage more versed in their studies of Void magic, so I could experiment more on the energy than the individual.”

“Is that...a streak of _mercy_ in you?” Jaina asked, chuckling. Sylvanas shoved her shoulder gently.

_“No._ I’m merely thinking of the ways in which accidentally killing a member of the Alliance could fuck this up.”

“Sure you are,” Jaina replied with heavy sarcasm. Sylvanas glowered at her, eyes narrowing further when she saw the mirth in Jaina’s eyes. Jaina’s features relaxed at that, and she raised one hand to cup Sylvanas’ cheek in a gesture meant to soothe. Sylvanas allowed herself to take a modicum of comfort in the gesture, but not too much. She would not allow her pride to be wounded by such an implication. Gods forbid Jaina caused her to go _soft._

“Speak to my sister if you must,” Sylvanas replied, derisive. “I doubt she will want to speak with _me.”_

“Then she need not. I’ll take care of it,” Jaina murmured as she leaned in to press her lips gently to the Banshee’s cheek. Sylvanas felt an odd stirring in her gut, almost like disappointment that it had not been her lips the mage kissed. Jaina pulled back and quirked an eyebrow, clearly having felt Sylvanas’ reaction.

Sylvanas parted her lips and almost demanded a kiss from the archmage, but then she shut her mouth again and just pulled Jaina in herself. It was a firm kiss, though not as deep as they’d shared earlier. When she pulled away, Sylvanas stood, gesturing to the door.

“Shall we?”

Jaina nodded in response and rose, running her fingers down Sylvanas’ arm. The sensation was pleasant — Sylvanas was finding _most_ sensations Jaina could elicit were, indeed, pleasant. Something she still struggled with accepting. She didn’t feel as though she could possibly deserve such tenderness. Jaina paused and turned to her, then, pacing back to the spot where Sylvanas seemed rooted. She rested one palm on the risen elf’s shoulder.

“Are you all right?” She asked. Sylvanas looked to the window. There was no use in denying the melancholy turn of her mood, Jaina could clearly feel it. She mulled over her response for a moment.

“Just...a few errant thoughts,” Sylvanas replied. She was trying to minimize the issue. The thoughts and whispers of mistakes long past were a near constant in her life and this was just a simple flare-up. It happened all the time. The only difference was, with Jaina, she couldn’t hide the emotions it elicited behind a cool wall of sarcasm and patronization as she was wont to do. “It’s nothing,” she said with finality in her tone. Jaina brushed her fingertips over Sylvanas’ chin, guiding her gaze back to the mage.

“It doesn’t _feel_ like nothing, Sylvanas,” Jaina said quietly, cautiously, as though she knew of the storm that was brewing inside the Banshee Queen. The dark energy roiled and curled inside the cavity of her chest, filling her lungs in a sick mockery of breath that urged itself to be free. Sylvanas swallowed thickly, trying to press down on that feeling, to compress it, compartmentalize it, do away with it. Once it was contained enough she felt it would not threaten to break free as soon as she opened her mouth, Sylvanas replied.

_“Typically,_ I can simply mask that. This is normal, Jaina. It just...happens from time to time.” Jaina scowled.

“And you just...what, swallow it? Ignore it? Push it down like I felt you do just now? That’s not _healthy,_ Sylvanas.”

“You say that as though _health_ means something to a _corpse,”_ Sylvanas replied dryly.

“Sylvanas,” Jaina chastised. “You are _more_ than a corpse. Your mind still yet lives, in its own way, and your mental health is still a legitimate _thing.”_ Sylvanas scoffed. Jaina took Sylvanas’ chin between her thumb and forefinger and fixed her with a look. “Sylv...you _are.”_ She wrapped her arms around Sylvanas’ shoulders and lowered her voice. “Do you think, if you were _really_ just a corpse, that I would feel this way about you? That I _could_ feel this way about you?”

Sylvanas looked and felt unconvinced. They say if you hear the same thing over and over, even if you don’t believe it at first, it becomes your truth. Sylvanas had experienced that firsthand. In her eyes, as in the eyes of much of Azeroth, she was a monster. An abomination. Something unnatural which had far overstayed its welcome, many times over. A creature molded by tragedy and formed with the intention _to cause pain._ She was not, _could_ not be desirable. The boy-king and his guard dog were well within their right to call for her execution. Her recent actions had only further dug her own grave — _permanent_ grave.

Any action she took that was less than horrific was, what, a desperate call back to a past that no longer existed? A hollow mockery of someone three decades dead? All of that and more. She could not delude herself, not truly. Even if she _showed_ mercy, it would be a selfish, twisted desire to feel something other than self-loathing — yet that made it feel all the worse.

Anger coiled and bubbled in her chest again, enough to contort her features into a grimace as she bit back a snarl of self-disgust. She turned swiftly from Jaina’s embrace and paced to the window, looking out upon Boralus. Its architecture almost reminded her of Lordaeron — something which both comforted her minutely and brought about its own series of issues. She began to shake with the effort it took to reign in the dark energy she so wished to release.

When things got bad enough, she could simply take her wraith form and take to whatever forest or other expanse of uninhabited nature happened to be nearby, leaving a wake of destruction and death. Not so, anymore. The cuffs hissed around her wrists dully as black smoke began to rise from her arms against her best efforts. She tried to focus on the pain to make it all stop — the thoughts, the _feelings._ She did not deserve to avoid that emotional pain but she was too selfish not to seek refuge from it, even if it was in another type of pain.

A hiss from Jaina drew her attention, snapping her momentarily from her thoughts. The archmage hadn’t moved to follow her to the window, but she held her wrists gingerly, face scrunched up in pain. At the sight, all the fight left Sylvanas as she felt a cold weight settle in her gut. Even in trying to alleviate her pain, she only caused _more pain._ She scoffed internally. Of _course_ she did. Why would she ever think her unlife could be anything but suffering? It was going to take a lot more than a few orgasms and pretty words from one woman to change _that_ fact.


	6. Sylvanas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Before we dive back in, I want to address something brought up in the comments that I think is rather important and I’m glad someone felt comfortable pointing out (I may or may not have been waiting and wondering if anyone really would lol) — Sylvanas is very off-balance and even out of character for the first half of this fic, and may continue to seem so off and on for some time. The intensity makes sense for Jaina, to some degree, but the out of character feelings and actions on Sylvanas’ part ARE intentional. I won’t say too much on the subject PLOT-wise, as I don’t want to reveal too much of my hand here, but I will touch on two things:
> 
> Some of Sylvanas’ behavior since the connection between her and Jaina was established has to do with me just fucking around with psychology — Sylvanas is, at her core, a traumatized and twisted character. Her actions and the consequences of them have not always been intentional, and she has been known to be impulsive and even reckless before when presented with overwhelmingly negative emotion/circumstances. Positive emotion and positive reception are, essentially, foreign to her at this point, and it’s fun to toy with the idea of her being equally reckless when presented with this opposite end of the spectrum of emotions — not unlike an adolescent experiencing intimacy for the first time all over again. When we’re young, we’re quick to assume things like infatuation and/or the rush of hormones and oxytocin we get from orgasm are signs of romantic love — when nine times out of ten they most certainly are not. There is a part of Jaina’s energy now that lives inside Sylvanas...human energy, which is very much alive, centuries younger, and of an entirely different biochemical makeup than Sylvanas’, even when she was living. You will see more of Sylvanas trying to grapple with these feelings as time goes on and as the haze of an intense night of hormonal bliss fades away.
> 
> The second thing is that these two still have a long, gruesome road ahead of them. This fic is but part two in a series that will span the entire tracklist of the “Sigh No More” album (excluding the titular track, since that’s the title of the series), and plotlines will indeed flow from one fic into the next at times — no one of them will be a standalone, even if I decide to make any of them one-shots. The next track is Roll Away Your Stone, and the line I’ll choose to highlight here to give you all something to think about is this:
> 
> “Darkness is such a harsh term, don’t you think? And yet it dominates the things I see.”

_And my head told my heart,_   
_“Let love grow.”_   
_But my heart told my head,_   
_“This time, no.”_   
_Yes, my heart told my head,_   
_“This time, no; this time, no.”_   


After a quiet apology and indication that they should get on with their day because she was most certainly _not_ talking about _those_ feelings with anyone, Jaina and Sylvanas headed out to speak with Jaina’s mother and the head of the royal guard. Sylvanas was conflicted and uncomfortable. Thus far, her emotional climate had been situationally appropriate to her bond with Jaina, at least as far as she was concerned. But now, darker things floated about in her mind, resurfacing as they always did. Taunting her, tormenting her. She was thankful Jaina didn’t have the _connection_ established so she couldn’t hear the whispers. But whispers there were, and they were growing louder.

_Your hands are forever stained with the blood of your people. You are an abomination, built for destruction and carrying it out even after_ **_he_ ** _is gone. You have not changed just by gaining your “freedom.” Your old life is_ **_gone._ ** _You cannot get it back. You should stop trying to find comfort, it always ends in pain. There is no such thing as lasting comfort or happiness for someone like you — for some_ **_thing_ ** _like you. There is only eternal suffering that awaits you whether you are dead or “alive,” so you should accept your fate and put the rest of the world out of your misery._

It was a constant diatribe — a background track to her life that ruminated and rolled in circles. And the worst part of it all was that _they always whispered facts._ These were not the cryptic whispers of Old Gods or Void Lords plaguing her mind and filling her with riddles and half-truths meant to mislead her. It was far worse because it came from within. They were _her own_ thoughts that simply would never leave her be. If she stayed still or quiet for too long, they’d grow louder and louder until they dominated her mind and made the entire environment around her unbearable.

Sylvanas Windrunner did, in fact, have a conscience. And it was _relentless..._ not unlike the rest of her mind.

So focused was she on quelling the brewing storm in her head that Sylvanas didn’t fully notice where they were heading until they arrived in the Lord Admiral’s office. Jaina sat behind the ornate desk made of rich wood that matched the floorboards, which were wide and deep in color, reminiscent of a ship’s deck. She gestured at a chair off to the side of her desk — not in front of it, and not exactly beside it, either. It was a touch behind the desk, likely for someone to sit and overlook some notes of some importance if such a discussion were necessary.

Sylvanas, thoughts sparse and halting but mind loud, sat stiffly. Jaina raised an eyebrow at the elf’s posture but said nothing, simply straightening a few things out on the desk — maps, scrolls, letters and the like — and then folding her hands on the edge of it. Her posture wasn’t much more relaxed than Sylvanas’, to be fair. Who knew what Anduin or Greymane had told Jaina’s family. Sylvanas briefly wondered if Derek would walk in and what he would think, or if it was just going to be Jaina’s mother.

She didn’t have to wait long — after but a few more moments, the door opened and in walked Katherine Proudmoore and what Sylvanas could only assume was the head of the Royal Guard. His steps faltered slightly at Sylvanas’ presence, though Jaina’s mother seemed entirely unphased...and displeased, if the look she leveled Jaina with was anything to go by. She sighed the sigh of a deeply exasperated mother as she sat opposite Jaina, the guard standing just behind her chair.

“You couldn’t have chosen Vereesa, could you.”

Sylvanas felt the bolt of fear that ran through Jaina as clearly as if it were her own. Even she felt a bit on-edge, the frank statement cutting through the negative thoughts like a hot knife through butter. While Jaina sat up straighter, eyes widening in shock, one of Sylvanas’ eyebrows raised.

“Excuse me?” Jaina asked. Her mother gestured at Sylvanas.

“Greymane said he suspects there was some sort of... _involvement_ between you two last night.” Sylvanas felt the wave of defeat that rolled through Jaina at that and saw her pinch the bridge of her nose out of the corner of her eye.

“Did he, now,” Jaina drawled.

“Yes. And while _he_ may seem to have doubts because you had a good enough explanation for most of it, I know you better than to think it implausible.”

Jaina sighed deeply and rested her hand back on the desk. She stared at her mother for a good moment or two, during which Sylvanas couldn’t help but wonder what Jaina would possibly say in response.

“Then I know _you_ better than to deny it,” she finally responded quietly. Sylvanas couldn’t help a momentary look of surprise from crossing her features. “What I told him was true. Sustaining Sylvanas just had...some unexpected side effects.”

“So you’re on a first name—” Katherine sighed. “ _Why,_ Jaina? You _know_ what she’s become. What she’s _done.”_

“I do. But I’ve also learned things about her past and about her motives that have...well, they haven’t explained _everything_ but they’ve explained some of it.”

“And as for the rest?”

“I don’t know. _Tides,_ mother, it’s not like I’ve had very long to process any of this myself.”

“Are you sure she’s not just _using_ you?” Katherine asked. Sylvanas bristled and bit back a growl, surprised by the intensity of her own reaction to the implication. Jaina glanced at Sylvanas, then, with the smallest of smiles.

“Very sure.”

“ _Jaina,_ honey…” Katherine began with a deep note of motherly sympathy, a stark contrast from the near-militant questioning of before. “Oh, what have you gotten yourself into…” She turned to Sylvanas with a steely glare, tone sharp again. “If you take advantage of this and _hurt_ my Jaina, Tides help you, I will—”

“I won’t.” Sylvanas’ voice was quiet but steady, as commanding and authoritative as she would have sounded at any war council but lacking the sarcasm. “I don’t expect you to believe me, but I will not harm your daughter. Keep this information between us four and I will promise you her safety in what ways I am capable.” Katherine Proudmoore raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Sylvanas raised an eyebrow in return. She was not unfamiliar with people like the elder Proudmoore — particularly not after a millennia of various interactions with various persons in the military. Jaina cleared her throat, though that did nothing to end the staring contest between her mother and Sylvanas...a contest Sylvanas knew she would win, if only for the fact that she no longer needed to blink.

“She really won’t harm me,” Jaina finally said, quietly. Katherine gave a pensive hum but still did not break eye contact with Sylvanas. Jaina sighed. “It sounds naive but she won’t. I don’t say this based on just some arbitrary faith. Preventing Sylvanas’ starvation involved…” She glanced at Sylvanas then, which Sylvanas noticed from the corner of her eye as she still did not break the staring contest with Katherine. “An energy transfer. To replenish her energy stores, I had to siphon her some of my arcane.” Katherine looked at her daughter, then, which sent a subtle surge of victory through Sylvanas. She could practically feel the eye-roll Jaina was suppressing.

“It sounds like there’s a catch,” the elder Proudmoore noted.

“There was,” Jaina confirmed. “Because of how strong and intimate my connection is with the arcane, there was no way to separate my arcane energy from my life force.” Katherine inhaled sharply. “I know that sounds bad, but the largest side effect was...well, to put it simply, an energy bond of sorts. I can sense her motivations and feelings, and she can sense mine. And not just surface level ones, either.”

Katherine Proudmoore seemed to deflate slightly at Jaina’s words. Sylvanas was sure the scope of that kind of implication was not lost on her. This was a level of intimacy neither of them could simply walk away from or ignore. They were all quiet for a minute as the news settled in, the only noise really being the head guard’s shifting behind Katherine as the silence dragged on.

“Well.” Katherine’s voice was quiet but resolute. “I am sure there is much to figure out between the two of you.” She leveled Sylvanas with a stern look. “Use this against Jaina — or any of us — and you will have the full strength of Kul Tiras and likely the whole might of the Alliance bearing down on you.”

“I am aware,” Sylvanas said, beginning to grow lost in thought again. The silence had given enough time for her inner diatribe to resume, her own insecurities resurfacing as the cold reality of the situation began to truly set in.

“And Jaina,” Katherine called, pausing at the threshold of the door.

“Yes, mother?”

“This does not mean that I approve. But...I will not allow this information out because you are still my daughter.” Jaina nodded and thanked her. “I love you, Jaina,” Katherine said before turning and leaving.

“I love you, too,” Jaina murmured in response as the door shut following the head guard’s departure. She turned to Sylvanas then, who was staring at the door, her negative thoughts and doubts mounting again. “Sylvanas?”

Sylvanas turned to meet Jaina’s eyes with a hum of acknowledgement. _She pities you,_ her mind taunted. _What she feels for you is only out of pity and sorrow...if she even feels anything real at all for someone like you._ She could feel Jaina searching her energy, which was ripe with doubt and a quiet, constant inner anxiety.

“Are you all right?” Jaina asked, reaching out and placing a hand on Sylvanas’ arm. Sylvanas looked at it, seemingly lost in thought but mostly simply _overwhelmed_ by thought. “...Sylvanas?”

“Sorry,” she replied swiftly, snapped out of the mess inside her head for the moment. “My thoughts are simply...loud. That’s all.”

“All right. But...you _are_ okay, right? I know that was...unexpected,” Jaina asked again, still somewhat shaken herself if the small waves of anxiety rolling through her energies were anything to go by.

“I am fine,” Sylvanas responded. “I do have... _concerns_ over your mother and that guard keeping this a secret but...it is evident that she cares deeply for you. I can only hope those bonds prove strong enough.” Jaina sighed. 

“She carries a lot of guilt with her for what happened when I first returned to Kul Tiras...with Thros and all, which I know you saw. She’s...trying. She wants things to mend, and I think that’s going to be what’s most important to her going forward.”

Sylvanas hummed in acknowledgement. Internally, she had doubts. Katherine Proudmoore was a woman with a stern, militant mind — that much was obvious. And she had forsaken her daughter before. _Forsaken…_ She glanced at Jaina before quickly and _jarringly_ realizing where her thoughts were headed. A bit horrified with herself, she anxiously tried to refocus on the conversation she’d had with Katherine and Jaina.

But...where did one draw the line? Where _should_ one draw the line? She wasn’t sure anymore. There was much she wasn’t sure of these days, she realized as Jaina quietly guided her back to her quarters, regarding her with silent but concerned glances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh that chapter was such a pain to write but it was important so here we are lol
> 
> Also yes I did use that long note at the start as an excuse to drop that lyric into your heads don’t @ me XD


End file.
